Brazilian Militia
The Brazilian Militia was an enemy faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They reside in Rio De Janeiro where they come into conflict with Task Force 141. They are also a playable multiplayer faction. Their faction symbol is a blood-red right-hand print. Rather than a real, official militia, they are little more than a criminal gang, but they are a very large and well-armed one, sporting a colorful mix of civilian garb and military hardware. Unlike common gangs, the Militia is very well armed and numbers in the hundreds. It is likely that they comprise the entire gangster population of Rio. Though not the most efficient soldiers, they are sufficiently well-equipped and well-led to prove a very serious threat to Task Force 141, using their numbers and hardware to put up a heavy fight. Speculation is that Alejandro Rojas, their main supplier, struck a deal of some sort with them, since they protected him when he was hunted down by the Task Force 141, or they may have thought that Task Force 141 is there for the simple mission of killing them. Some mistake them to be allied with Vladimir Makarov and the Russian Ultranationalists, although that is not possible. Their only connection to them is through Rojas, who supplied Makarov the weapons for the terrorist attack in Russia. They use weapons built locally in Brazil, and Russian weaponry such as the AK-47. They also use attack dogs. In battle, they are deceptively formidable tacticians, and will frequently attempt to ambush or flank the player. However, they are a lot more foolish on easier difficulties, blind firing frequently and running straight through fire to their deaths. The Brazilian Militia can be compared to the African Militia, as seen below. *Both help Makarov in indirect ways: The Brazilian Militia's leader supplies Makarov with weapons and ammo; Africa's helped to move the chemical weapons to Europe. *Both factions have two missions on the campaign: The Brazilian Militia is featured in "Takedown" and "The Hornet's Nest", while the Africans are seen during "Back on the Grid" and "Return to Sender". *Both leaders can be killed: Waarabe by Price during "Return to Sender", Rojas by Roach at the start of "The Hornet's Nest". Weapons Light Machine Guns * RPD Assault Rifles * AK-47 * FAL Submachine Guns * MP5K * Mini-Uzi Sniper Rifles * Dragunov .]]Machine Pistols * G18 Shotguns * Model 1887 * Ranger * Masterkey Handguns * Desert Eagle * M1911 (Seen in "Takedown", unusable, though the snipers each have one in their holsters) * M9 (Seen in "Takedown") Launchers * RPG-7 * GP-25 * Thumper Multiplayer They are a faction in multiplayer. Multiplayer Maps Favela.jpg|Favela Loadscreen mp quarry.jpg|Quarry Rundown-prev.jpg|Rundown Underpass.jpg|Underpass Carnival loadscreen.jpg|Carnival Quotes Campaign *''A polícia deve ter contratado matadores gringos para seu trabalho sujo!'' - "The police must have hired foreign killers to do their dirty work!" *''Vamos capturar ele, a gente pode pedir resgate'' - "Let's capture him, we may ransom him." *''A armadura deles é muito dura, atira na cabeça!'' - "Their armor is too hard, shoot them in the head!" *''Sai da frente,vou atirar uma granada!'' - "Get out of the way, I'm going to throw a grenade!" (Just before throwing one) *''Ele foi atingido!'' - "He's been hit!" (One of their own) *''Tá pensando que invade a minha favela assim?'' - "You think you can invade my favela just like that?" *''Estamos perdendo muitos homens!'' - "We're losing too many men!" *''Você perdeu? - "You lost?"'' *''Abram fogo! - "Open fire!"'' *''Eu vejo ele. - "I see him."'' *''O inimigo tá aí na frente! Fogo nele! - "The enemy is out there! Fire at him!"'' *''Você nunca deveria ter vindo aqui!" - "You should never have come here!"'' *''Você não aprende, não é? - "You never learn do you?"'' *''Eu vou arrancar a sua língua! - "I'm going to rip your tongue out!"'' *''Cuidado! - "Watch out!"'' *''Ele está morto! - "He's Dead!"'' *''Ele foi baleado! - "He's been shot!"'' *''Eu estou me movendo! - "I'm moving!"'' *''Eu peguei ele! - "I got him!"'' *''Volte aqui! - "Come back here!"'' *''"Get back here!" (in English, most likely aimed at TF141)'' *''" I'm gonna kill you!"'' *''"Where are you going?!"'' *''"Open fire!"'' *''"You're gonna die!"'' *''"I'm gonna cut your tongue out!"'' *''"You should not have come here!"'' *''"Porque que tu não'' corta tua propria garganta e me poupa o trabalho?!" - " Why you don't slice your own throat and spare me the job?!" Multiplayer *''Granada!'' - When enemy throws a grenade. *''Atirando uma granada de luz!'' - When throwing a flashbang. *''Apareceu de repente!'' - When someone appears. *''Atirando uma granada de mão'' - When throwing a grenade. *''Golpeando com espada'' - When planting a Claymore. *''Implantando C-Quatro (C4)!'' - When planting C4. *''Atirando C-Quatro (C4)!'' - When throwing C4. *''Trocando de arma'' - When changing the weapon. *''Me dê cobertura, estou recarregando'' - When reloading. *''Alvo atingido'' - Killed enemy target. *''Alvo neutralizado'' - Neutralized enemy target. *"Take them down." - Start of match *"Our strength goes unmatched, well done." - When Militia win in Multiplayer *"Your work is appreciated, well done." - When Militia win in Multiplayer *"Defeated, learn from this." - When Militia lose in Multiplayer *"Defeated, don't let this happen again." - When Militia lose in Multiplayer *"Success! Well done." - When Militia win in Multiplayer *"Tactical Nuke ready for launch." - When the nuke is obtained *"Tactical Nuke incoming!" - When a friendly nuke is activated *"Enemy Nuke incoming, it's over." - When a enemy nuke is launched Gallery Brazil1.png|A Militia sniper wielding a Dragunov. Brazil2.png|A Militia gunman wielding an AK-47 with an ACOG Scope attached. Brazil3.png|A Militia gunman wielding a FAL with an under barreled shotgun attachment. Brazil4.png|A Militia gunman wielding an AK-47. Brazil5.png|A Militia gunman wearing a bandolier and using a FAL. Brazil_6.png|A Militia gunman wearing a bandolier and wielding a FAL. Brazil7.png|A Militia gunman wielding a Mini-Uzi. Brazil8.png|A Militia gunman wielding an AK-47. Brazil9.png|A Militia gunman taking cover whilst aiming an AK-47. MW2TR2.jpg|Militia walking through the Favela. Brazilian_militiaman_in_last_stand_MW2.png|A Militia gunman in Last Stand. brasil.JPG|A pair of Militia gunman in the "Museum" bonus level. Trivia *A few translation mistakes in Multiplayer battlechatters: **When the character is about to throw a flashbang he yells: "Apareceu de repente!" (Appeared all of a sudden!) or "atirando uma granada de mão" (Throwing a hand grenade). However, when he throws a fragmentation grenade he says: Atirando uma granada de luz! (Throwing a flash grenade or flashbang). **When the character is about to plant a claymore he yells: "golpeando com espada!" (Striking with a sword!). Presumably, the translators confused the claymore mine with the Claymore sword. **When the character is about to reload he yells: "trocando de arma!" (changing weapon). *Sometimes, the militia soldiers yell in Portuguese "A polícia deve ter contratado matadores gringos para seu trabalho sujo!" which means "The police must have hired foreign killers to do the dirty work!", believing the Task Force 141 to be mercenaries hired by the Brazilian police to eliminate them. **This is easily seen in "Takedown", when Meat fires his gun to scare the civilians, causing the militia to arrive thinking that the Brazilian police had hired Task Force 141. *In the mission "Team Player", when the player reaches the school, a random Militia model can spawn and be fighting the player along with the OpFor. *In the levels containing militia snipers, there are two models for militia snipers. This is odd considering that the first model (first picture in gallery) is the regular sniper model (enemy snipers have this if not using ghillie), or one of the militia models (usually the ones with the bandoliers and without glasses). *In multiplayer, shown in first person, the militia are wearing combat gloves. However if viewed in third person, they do not. The BradyGames strategy guide contains some pre-release images of the militia with gloveless first person hands. *When playing campaign, if one listens closely, they can be heard shouting things in English (most likely aimed directly at the Task Force 141 members) such as "Where are you going!?' , "I'm gonna kill you!", "Get back here!", etc. This makes them one of the few enemies to be bilingual. *The Riot Shield and sniper models for the Militia both sport some form of Blue Camouflage. *The emblem of the faction can be unlocked in multiplayer by earning the "Streaker" challenge. Video Video:COD Modern Warfare 2 MP Militia Spawn Sound Militia's spawn theme Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions